


One (Piece) Shots

by kxttyuwu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, reader has devil fruit in some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxttyuwu/pseuds/kxttyuwu
Summary: Just some one-shots with One Piece characters. (Smut will be marked with S*, readers gender will also be included.)
Relationships: Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Crocodile (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	1. S* Dessert (Sanji x Female Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I did to the title? Lol, hope you enjoy this one-shot thing i've been cooking up <3 sorry this chapters short, i'll be sure to do betterrrr

“Not in the kitchen Sanji, someone will see!” You whispered to Sanji, who was nibbling at your thighs. “Mm, but you're the one wearing..this.” As he referred to your outfit, his eyes filled with pure lust. Sure, you had worn something a bit too revealing, but it was scorching hot so you couldn't help it. 

Voices could be heard, but not too close to the kitchen door. Sanji’s face inched closer and closer to your heat. He’s been wanting to eat you out ever since the two of you started dating, but you were a bit insecure with your body. 

You haven’t even had sex yet, you wanted to wait until the right moment. All Sanji wanted to do is show you his ‘magic’ tongue, and you wanted to, badly, but you were just too worried about someone walking in. 

“If someone does, which they won't, I swear I’ll hide you from their eyes,” hearing this made you relax a bit, so you adjusted your legs so he had a better angle, “mm, your thighs are so.. _délicieux.”_ He purred as he made a small trail of hickeys. They led from your inner thigh to your panties. 

Before continuing, he looked up to you for a final yes or no. You nodded, letting a flustered ‘yes’. Sanji had a smile on his face as he moved your panties aside, reviewing your, very wet, pussy. “A-are you sure you w- a-ahh!” You immediately put your hand over your mouth, feeling Sanji's hot tongue play with your clit. “Better be quiet if you don’t want to get caught.” The vibrations from him talking were enough to send you over the edge.

Sanji wanted to go slow, but he needed to taste you. His tongue lapped at your clit, not slowing down one bit as he entered a finger. He curled his finger inside you, brushing lightly against your spot. Your hand found its way in Sanji's hair, tugging slightly. He looked up at you, speeding up greatly. 

You never felt this kind of bliss before, it wasn't too soon before an orgasm came crashing down on you. This didn’t stop Sanji as he added another finger.

His fingers in addition to his tongue had your legs twitching and yet another orgasm coming. “You take my finger so well, don't you?” He growled, attacking your clit with his thumb as he came up to kiss you. 

Your juices didn't taste too bad, but that was least of your concerns as you came undone all over his hand. You were a moaning and twitching mess now, whining as he withdrew his fingers. “You look _magnifique_ when you're a mess.” He chuckled as he cleaned you up. Your blush deepend a bit, not used to the praises from Sanji just yet. You needed to help cleanup, you were just sitting on the counter with your skirt around your ankles. 

“Oi, what-,” Zoro left as soon as he entered. “I told you!!” You said, sticking your tongue out at your boyfriend, who ended up very wrong.


	2. Flirt (Luffy x NB Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request; "Bun: Zoro came as soon as he left... oh my god I'm dead lol That was amazing! Please could I request Luffy with a nonbinary reader? I'd be so grateful to you ;v; Can't wait to read your next stories!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this and had to do something sweet/funny

It was a pretty slow day, nothing too interesting going on. You were sitting in the kitchen, watching Sanji prepare lunch. You had a lot on your mind, but the smell of Sanji’s cooking always helped clear those thoughts. But it couldn't distract you from your feelings for your captain, Luffy.

It was only recently you started feeling this way about him, but you didn’t want to distract him from the adventures you were always having. You always felt like a burden to the crew, for your devil fruit wasn't anything special. All you could do is spawn tentacles from your back or the floor, Luffy found it really cool though, so he wanted you in his crew. 

“Y/n, you seem distracted,” Nami pointed out, “if you need to talk I’m here.” Her smile made you feel relaxed, as much as you trusted her you just weren’t ready to tell her about your feelings for Luffy. She can’t really keep a secret when it comes to crushes.. 

You had only told Zoro, since he keeps to himself most of the time. He had given you advice, like flirting slightly with Luffy. You knew it would be hopeless, but you did want to try. “Hey Nami, any pointers when it comes to flirting?” You asked abruptly, you weren’t going to tell her who it was but maybe she knew some pick up lines or something.

She laughed slightly, “I’d only ever flirt with berries, why not ask Sanji?” She had a point, so you nodded and walked over to the cook. “I heard everything, and I have some great flirting tips, and pick up lines for you.” His face was lit up, making you chuckle.

\--------------

“Oi, Luffy.” You called, finding him at his usual spot, on top of the Going Merry's head. He turned slightly, face lighting up when he realized it was you. “Hey, N/n.” Your heart always did backflips when he called you by that nickname. He was the only one who ever called you by it.

All that confidence you had just now vanished, and only a corny pickup line coming to mind. “I know I prefer going by they/them…….but i was wondering if I could be your/lover instead.” Your face immediately flushed. “...” He didn’t say anything, just had a blank expression. 

A few more seconds went by, the silence being louder than Chopper and Usopp goofing off. “Ohhhh, I get it now.” He laughed, a slight blush dusting his face. Coming down from his spot, he gave a small peck on your cheek. “I get what you're trying to say, and I return these feelings.” 

Honestly you're just surprised he got it. “R-really? That's a relief..” You smiled at him, feeling a warmth fill your heart. “Lunch is ready!” Sanji called out. Luffy’s happiness just kept growing today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this was inspired by a tweet I saw a while ago lmaoo. Hope you enjoyed, and if you'd like to request something go right ahead <3 and sorry if its short

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking request on here for this fic <3 btw, i've kinda had writers block for my fic Creep. Any ideas?


End file.
